First Time
by Aurorablaze
Summary: Hotch and Haley's first time. Enough said. Companion to "A Night of Fun" but can definitely stand alone. Rated M for a reason: SMUT  Flame Policy Stands


He was exhausted, both physically mentally. The case had been gruesome. The un-sub

would abduct women from public places, and dismember them alive. His team managed

to arrest him and save a woman he had been holding. He walked through his front door

and saw Haley lying down on the couch. "Hey" Hotch greeted her with a tired smile. He

laid down beside her and kissed her cheek. "I missed you" Haley murmured, running her

fingers through his hair. "I missed you too". Hotch wrapped his arms around Haley and

kissed her. The kiss started to get more passionate. His hands unconsciously started to

move toward her waist and slipped underneath the waistband of her pants, caressing her

ass. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-".

"Shhh Aaron it's ok". He looked deep into her eyes and realized what she was asking.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. "I can't think of a better time than Christmas Eve" Haley

replied quietly. Hotch gazed at Haley, making sure that she really wanted this. Satisfied,

he continued kissing her passionately. "Wait" he stopped suddenly. "Since this is our first

time, I want to make this perfect", he motioned toward the stairs. Haley nodded. She

giggled when Hotch picked her up and started up the stairs. When they reached the

bedroom Hotch laid down on the bed with Haley in his arms. He showered kisses all over

her face. Haley's hands started working at the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off. Her

breath hitched at the sight of his bare chest. She had seen him shirtless before but it still

took her breath away. She started to kiss every inch of skin. She heard him gasp as her

lips brushed against his nipple. His grip around her waist became stronger as she

continued to press her lips all over his chest. Hotch reached and pulled Haley's shirt off.

He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. "God Haley"

Hotch moaned taking in the sight that was in front of him. He reached out and started to

massage her breasts. Haley gasped as a wave of pleasure went through her body. "Oh

Aaron" she moaned as he rubbed them. Her moans grew louder as Hotch rubbed her

harder. She nearly screamed in pleasure as he started to suck them. Her dark eyes full of

lust, she growled "Get rid of those" motioning to his pants. "Gladly" Hotch murmured,

mesmerized by her beauty. Haley began removing her pants too. Within seconds, she was

completely naked except for her panties. Hotch moaned as he felt himself getting hard as

he stared at her already dripping wet panties. He started to rub her thighs, showering

kisses all over there. "Baby" Haley panted, "Please don't stop". She reached out and

wrapped her hand around his cock through his boxers. Hotch nearly lost it. It took all of

his self-control to not cum in his boxers. "Take...these...off...now" Haley panted. Hotch

grinned as he slowly started to remove his boxers. "Damn it Aaron" Haley growled at the

slow pace. When he finally got them. Haley couldn't help but stare. "God he is so hard

and huge" she thought. He reached and stroked his long cock. Hotch gasped, feeling

himself getting harder with each stroke. Haley bent down and gently nibbled his moist

tip. "Nmmm," He moaned trashing his head. "You like that don't you baby" Haley

whispered. "Yes" Hotch gasped. He gently climbed on top of her and removed her

panties. "Whoa" he breathed. Her swollen pussy was so wet. He rubbed her swollen clit

as Haley grinded into his hand. "Baby stop" Haley moaned. Hotch immediately withdrew

his fingers. "Did I hurt you?" Hotch asked anxious. "No" Haley said. "I want you inside

me". "Haley, are you sure?" he asked realizing that how painful it would be for her

"Yes", she gasped putting her hand over his rapidly beating heart. "I don't want to hurt

you" Hotch said. "Please Aaron, I'm really horny and I need this, the pain will be worth

it". "Haley, just promise me one thing". "If it hurts too much, tell me and I will stop, the

last thing I want is to hurt you". "I promise baby now please, make love to me". Haley

grabbed a bottle of lube from her drawer in the night stand. She coated her fingers and

inserted one inside of her. "Oh god" she moaned. Her hand and her whole body were

shaking. "Baby, I can't stay still". "I need you to do it for me". "Gladly" Hotch smirked.

He pulled Haley into his lap and coated his fingers with lube. He pushed one wet finger

into her tight hole, making sure to thoroughly lubricate her velvet walls. Haley buried her

head in his chest and squirmed and whimpered as he inserted a second finger. Hotch

chuckled softly as he felt her hips grinding in his lap. "OH GOD!" Haley screamed in

pleasure when he inserted four of his fingers. "Ready?" Hotch murmured in her ear.

"Now Aaron" Hotch flipped over so Haley was lying down underneath him. Haley

moaned. As gently as he could, Hotch pushed himself into Haley. Haley gasped in pain as

she felt him stretching her. She dug her fingers into his shoulder. The sensation that

Hotch was feeling was amazing, as her velvet walls encased his throbbing cock. Almost

immediately, he encountered resistance. He looked into her eyes, silently asking

permission. After a split second of hesitation, Haley nodded. Hotch sucked in his breath

and push himself all the way in. Haley gasped in pain. Pain clouded Haley's vision as

Hotch started a steady rhythm. "You ok Haley?" Hotch whispered. Haley whimpered but

nodded. She wrapped her legs around him as he started to slowly thrust himself in and

out of her. "Haley" Hotch moaned as he felt himself getting close. "So warm and wet"

He gasped. "Aaron baby please don't stop" Haley whimpered in pleasure, despite the

pain. She gasped as he found her sweet spot and started stroking it. "Right there baby

yesss.." Haley cried out. "AARON PLEASE MAKE ME CUM" Haley screamed as she

reached the edge. "Cum inside me" Haley moaned. She whimpered as she was pushed

over the edge, grinding into him as she felt him spilling inside her. "Lift your hips a

little...increases...friction" he managed to gasp out. As she did that, they both saw stars.

Hotch felt himself twitch involuntarily inside her, causing Haley to moan louder.. Haley

chanted his name over and over again as the wave of pleasure cam crashing down on

them. "So good..." He moaned. And it was over. There stared into each others eyes.

Hotch pulled out and stroked her back, still panting. "That was just...amazing". She

winced. "You ok?" Hotch asked anxiously" "Just a little sore" Haley gasped "I'll be fine.

Hotch moved off of Haley's trembling body and pulled her close and Haley buried her

head into his chest, breathing in the warm scent of his body. They looked over at the

clock. It was midnight.

"Merry Christmas Haley" Hotch murmured into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Aaron" Haley said with a tired smile.


End file.
